Hidden Court
Hidden Court is a room in Bryyo Cliffside. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The room is a large, open-topped hall in the Bryyo Cliffside region. It contains various forms of Fuel Gel, which sits around the room in pools that are sustained by a minature Fuel Gel fall to the right of the room. Some of these pools have devices in them left behind by the Galactic Federation that process the Fuel Gel. This room is notable for its War Golem, restrained by Skkale vines, and also a Half-pipe structure behind it. Role Upon entering the room, Samus will be attacked by two Warp Hounds. Once Samus defeats them, she must find a way to free the War Golem. First, Samus must activate a Bomb Slot in front of it. The War Golem will try and move but it is unable due to the Skkale vines. Samus must search for the other ends of the vines, hidden throughout the room and destroy them to free the golem. render]] The golem's right foot can be freed by triggering the slot as a metal hatch covering it pops open, revealing the rope's end. Its left foot is hidden in a Morph Ball tunnel directly to its left; Samus must freeze pouring Fuel Gel and cross over it. The rope's end is located inside a tunnel. The right hand is tied behind a wall of Brinstone located on the left of where Samus entered the room. Finally, the left hand is located near a GF Fuel Gel pumping crane, on the right of the entrance to the room. Samus must set the vine ablaze by igniting a small spout of Fuel Gel. After all four vines are destroyed, Samus needs to activate the Bomb Slot to activate the War Golem. It then picks up the gear shape object that contains the Bomb Slot is in and move it to a higher area in the room, creating a Half-pipe. This pipe can be used later to acquire a Missile Expansion once she has the Boost Ball. An Energy Cell can be found in this room once she has the Ship Grapple Beam. Samus acquires this Energy Cell by picking up an Energy Generator in the North Jungle Court. Samus must then make her way toward the Hidden Court and place the generator inside a machine to give the machine power. The machine will activate and reveal the Energy Cell, which Samus can collect. Connecting rooms *Hidden Court Hall (via Orange Door) *Ruined Shrine (via Blue Door) *Burrow (via Blue Door) *Falls of Fire (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *2 Warp Hounds (on first visit only) *Gel Puffer *Kashh Plant *Mature Kashh Plant *Nightbarbs Items ;Missile Expansion :See above. ;Energy Cell :See above. Scans ;Skkale vines :"Skkale vines have a thick bark protecting their Fuel Gel-soaked interior. Vulnerable at the core." ;Skkale vine base :"The core feeds a steady supply of Fuel Gel into the Skkale vines. Ignitable by explosive weapons." ;War Golem :"War Golem is restrained and unable to move. It looks like it is trying to reach for the control unit." ;War Golem (2) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is released and ready for operation. Control unit on standby." ;War Golem (3) :"Mogenar-class War Golem has unlocked shrine access. Unit is permanently offline." ;GF Fuel Gel pumping crane :"GF Fuel Gel pumping crane is offline. A large battery appears to have been removed from it." ;GF Fuel Gel pumping crane (activated) :"GF Fuel Gel pumping crane is in standby mode. Access to upper security hatch permitted." ;Energy Generator :"Energy generator online. Power being supplied to pump. Operating at 75% capacity." ;Bomb Slot :"Golem control unit online. Will transfer energy from the slot to the connected golem." ;Gate door :"Gate door is locked in place. Locking mechanism engaged. Unable to open from this side." ;Gate door (opposite side) :"Gate door is being held shut. Locking mechanism engaged. Weapon fire will disengage locks." ;Brinstone :"The Brinstone in this section of the cliffside appears to have weakened over time." ;Half-pipe :"This U-shaped stonework's surface appears to be smooth and unusually seamless." Trivia *There is a locked gate that can opened by coming from Burrow and shooting two locks from the inside. However, in the original version of the game, Samus can use the Hyper Ball to hit the locks from the outside of the gate, allowing her to access Burrow and Hall of the Golems earlier. Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells Category:Ben Sprout